


Midsummer Raspberries

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron and Lyna pick raspberries. This was a response to a prompt that was simply: food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer Raspberries

In the Brecilian forest, raspberries bore fruit in Midsummer.

Midsummer in Ferelden was not as hot as in the Free Marches, where Theron and Lyna had spent their childhood, but humidity from the swamps and the lack of breeze made it miserable anyway. If the clan wasn’t settled already, a makeshift camp was made, and for as long as possible work was put off until night when the oppressive damp heat dissipated. Around their camp now was an impressive bramble of raspberries, and nothing could have made Theron Mahariel happier.

At twilight, when the sky was orange and purple, Theron held Lyna’s hand as they left camp for the raspberry bushes. Before leaving camp they wrapped their feet in leather to protect them from the thorns, but they wore no gloves. Anything but bare hands could squish the delicate fruit into slippery mash. Beyond the bushes, nearer to the swamp, the odd firefly twinkled--out before the masses began their flickering mating displays.

“There’s a lot left,” Theron said as he took the first step into the twisted branches, thorns scratching his bare arms. “It’s not nearly as picked over as Tamlen said.”

“Maybe Tamlen wanted to keep them for himself.” Lyna held out the basket to catch the small, jewel-like fruits as Theron plucked them free.

“Maybe.” Theron chuckled. “Maybe he was too lazy to actually investigate.”

“Maybe.” Lyna also laughed as she followed Theron deeper into the bushes, grabbing handfuls of fruit Theron either left or missed.

In the far distance, thunder rolled, and Theron lifted his head to the sky, a thoughtful look on his face. “If that’s coming our way we need to let everyone know,” he said, slightly glum as he plucked free another raspberry and popped it into his mouth.

“Sure, but we don’t know that it is.” Lyna was next to him now, and she slid one arm around his waist, pulling him near and placing the smallest kiss on his tart raspberry lips. “We should probably get some more fruit until we know for sure.” Her eyes sparkled. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Stretching his arm deep into the thorns, Theron retrieved the fattest raspberry and placed it against Lyna’s lips. She took it, then his fingers, sucking on them lightly until he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. He held her face in both hands, cupping it lightly as they kissed, all tart raspberry and growing urgency. She yanked him to her easily, his lithe frame giving no resistance to her hard muscular arms.

They parted and met glinting eyes in the coming darkness. Theron bent to her again, ears flushed, eyes hungry, stopping with a start at the sensation of wetness on his cheek, under her hand. Lyna burst into a giggle as she smeared the raspberry on his cheek.

“You little sneak!” Theron said with poorly faked anger. “You know I can’t let this stand.”

Lyna was already backing out of the bushes, feet between her and Theron as she tore out of them, scratching tiny bleeding lines into her shoulders. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

“And I will!” Theron danced through the brambles, nimble, his smaller frame letting him avoid many of the thorns, though one scratched his cheek.

With a handful of raspberries he chased her through the clearing, laughing, leaping over fallen trees and rivulets pretending to be streams. Lithe as halla he ran for her, only steps behind her as the thunder rolled closer.

“We should go back,” Lyna said, stopping only for a second, but it was all Theron needed to tackle her. Though his stamina could never match hers, he was faster, and they tumbled to the ground, rolling, one of his hands cradling the back of her head to protect it from branches and rocks. When they stopped, panting, smiling, he took the handful of fruit and crushed it against her cheek.

“There!”

“Fool!” She punched him fondly in the shoulder, rolling atop of him and holding him down by his upper arms. “Do you really think it was the fruit I wanted?”

“You’re still going to be very hungry,” Theron said, a teasing spark in his eyes, now glowing green in the near darkness.

“I’ll take that chance,” Lyna replied. She wiped a stripe of mashed berry off of her face and traced it down the vallaslin on his nose. “I think I can find something else to eat.”

Theron laughed, flushed, and closed his eyes as she dropped her head to bring her teeth down softly on his neck. His half-gasping moan was lost in the sound of the thunder and the steady drum of his rapidly beating heart.


End file.
